Flaming Pea
:For other uses, see Fire Pea. 'Flaming Pea '''was a plant in ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures that costs 125 sun, and it shoots peas that are on fire. It seems to resemble the flaming peas that the Torchwood makes. Its projectiles deal double the damage of a pea and breaks Barrel Zombie's barrel and Ice Block Zombie's ice block in one hit. Facebook description News Feed She's always been hot, but Flaming Pea's ability to launch burning peas has never been hotter. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook page Flaming Pea had a torrid love-thing with snow-pea a few months back. While her ardor may have cooled since then, her ability to launch burning peas has never been hotter. Strategies Flaming Pea was a powerful plant, dealing double the damage a Peashooter does. It can be used alone, as it is very good independently. It is capable of killing Conehead Zombies, Barrel Zombies, and Ice Block Zombies on its own, but too many opponents can cause it to be KO'd. Unlike the fire peas in Plants vs. Zombies, it does not have area of effect, and it also does not take away the slowdown caused by Snow Peas, allowing for the two to be used at the same time. Certain strong zombies are trouble for lonely Flaming Peas and therefore any hard levels with Ice Block Zombies should not use Flaming Peas as the only offensive plants in their strategies. It also has problems with Gas Can Zombies in certain pathways if not given company by Snow Peas or long-range plants, as with certain pathways, Flaming Pea cannot kill the Gas Can Zombie before it approaches it and thus, the explosion will kill the Flaming Pea. Gallery PvsZA_HQpic_Flaming_Pea.png|HD Flaming Pea. File:Flaming-Pea-animated.gif|Animated Flaming Pea. Flaming Pea got.png|The player got the Flaming Pea. FirePeaSeedPacket.PNG|Flaming Pea seed packet before being obtained. Note the "Fire Pea" label. K.O'd Fire Pea.PNG|K.O'd Flaming Pea. flp.png|The Flaming Pea's flaming eyes. Flaming Pea RTH.png|Flaming Pea ready to harvest. Flaming FB.jpg|Flaming Pea's first official photo. Trivia *When the player first receives the Flaming Pea but has not clicked on the seed packet, it is named Fire Pea. It shares this trait with Magnet Plant, which is called Magnet-shroom on the top of the packet. *It is one of the few plants with a confirmed gender, being female. *When Flaming Pea shoots, its eyes become shiny and yellow (as if fire is being released). *When Flaming Pea is knocked out, the fire on its head is unlit. *When it is ready to harvest, it hops. *If a zombie is defeated by this plant, the zombie will turn into ashes. It shares this trait with Cherry Bomb, Jalapeño, Bamboo Shoot, and Bamboom. *It is the second female peashooting plant, the first is the Ice Queen Pea and the third is Fire Peashooter. *It is the only normal attacking plant in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures not to have a VIP counterpart. See also *Peashooter *Repeater *Snow Pea *Threepeater *Ice Queen Pea *Sweet Pea *Pea Pod *Fire Peashooter *[[Fire Peashooter (PvZ: GW)|Fire Peashooter (Garden Warfare)]] *Pea-nut ru:Пламенный горох Category:Plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Fire plants